


Buried in the Sand

by mekamaxine



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: (mild and for two seconds but they are there), Angst, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lone Wolf ending, Post-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekamaxine/pseuds/mekamaxine
Summary: "He buried his hands in the sand, trying to get the tremors to stop. The grains beneath his fingertips turned deep red, and when he sharply pulled his hands away, the sand stuck to his blood-soaked palms."A short character study of Daniel after the events at the border and the death of his brother.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Buried in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> It's truly a crime that I haven't written LiS2 fanfic yet. Lone Wolf Daniel makes me so sad lol... but I also find his grey morality interesting. And, I'm a nerd for symbolism.

The sun burned against Daniel’s skin. Sweat and tears dripped down his cheek. His feet dragged across the beach, and it wasn’t long before he collapsed onto his knees. He buried his hands in the sand, trying to get the tremors to stop. The grains beneath his fingertips turned deep red, and when he sharply pulled his hands away, the sand stuck to his blood-soaked palms.

He immediately buried them once more, trying to focus his attention on the warmth of the sand around his hands and knees. Maybe if he focused on that, police sirens would stop ringing in his ears. Maybe if he balled his hands into fists and felt the grains of sand scratch against his skin, his lungs would fill with air. Maybe if he let the beach swallow him up, it would stop feeling like his chest was caving in.

The tattered grey sweater felt heavy on Daniel’s back, clinging to his skin. It didn’t fit him and hung loosely off his shoulders. It carried a burden with it, a pressure held over Daniel that he couldn’t possibly live up to. The weight of it was almost too much to bear. 

Days faded into nights, and time continued to pass Daniel by. The world moved on without him. One night, his legs took him back to the beach, to where the sea met the sand. This time, the sand was cold against his skin, the water sharp as it pooled around his ankles. He stared at the vast blackness before him. If he kept walking, could he disappear into the dark, churning ocean? Daniel took a step forward and the icy water made his legs go numb. He wanted to keep going. He wanted to feel the numbness crawl up his entire body. It was so cold, but he didn’t care. He craved the relief that the ocean could give him, if only he let himself be swept away. 

He took another step. 

And another. 

Just as the water reached his knees, Daniel could’ve sworn he heard a wolf howling in the distance. 

Suddenly all too aware of what he was doing, he stumbled backward, falling into the sand. He grasped onto the wet cold shore, craving comfort where none existed. His whole body shook violently, from the cold or fear he couldn’t tell. The ocean was gone, he watched it recede from the shore, and his momentary relief left with it. Hot tears streamed down Daniel’s ice-cold skin. 

Daniel was all alone. No one would come to catch him when he fell. No one would hold him when the nightmares came. No one would soothe and comfort him with words of love. For the first time in his life, he was completely and utterly alone. 

As his chest gradually steadied and air filled his lungs, Daniel whispered broken apologies into the night air. All his guilt and grief poured out, and he hoped his words would reach those who gave their life for him. He promised to never let them down again. He promised to be stronger.

He pushed himself off the unyielding beach and walked home. Even if it would never feel like home, not really. 

Now when Daniel watched the ocean, it was with detached familiarity. Now when he pushed his hands through the sand, watching it stream from his fingertips, he felt only a dull sensation. He barely even had to turn around when a group of men approached. Power coursed down his arm, and the men were pushed to the ground. Most of them gave up instantly, stumbling away, but one tried to confront Daniel again. Daniel sighed, closing his fist and watching the man struggle for air. Soon, he also stumbled away, and Daniel was alone once more. He was always alone. 

He was stronger now, untouchable. He made sure his powers would never fail him again. It hardly seemed to matter though. The tattered grey sweater fit comfortably on his shoulders now, but he never wore it. Despite fulfilling his promise, Daniel still felt an emptiness in his chest. 

His feet carried him to a makeshift memorial. It had been the best he could manage. He gently placed his brother’s sketchbook next to the splintering cross and flicked his thumb across his father’s lighter. He gazed steadily at the now burning candles, long past the days of reaching into flames for warmth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
